


Lie Back And Think Of Dinner (Fanart)

by penumbra



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: I'm anotherwellkeptsecret on Tumblr and awellkeptsecret on Twitter. <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	Lie Back And Think Of Dinner (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessthereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthereckless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lie Back And Think Of Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136509) by [jessthereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthereckless/pseuds/jessthereckless). 



> I'm anotherwellkeptsecret on Tumblr and awellkeptsecret on Twitter. <3


End file.
